


nothing but a boomerang

by softlikethesunset



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)-centric, but it's told from katara's pov so idk, implied zukka bc i love them, platonic sukka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset
Summary: sokka won't come out of his room, and katara knows something's up.i do not own atla or its characters
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	nothing but a boomerang

“Sokka.” Katara jiggles the golden handle of one of the guest rooms at the Fire Nation Palace. The door still won't open. “Sokka, you have to come out. It’s dinnertime.”

“No, I don’t.” Her brother’s voice is firm. “I lasted three days in the woods without food, I’ll be fine tonight.”

Katara sighs, glancing at the gaang gathered around the door of Sokka’s room. “Yes, but we have a long journey tomorrow-”

“You mean  _ you and Aang  _ have a long journey tomorrow.”

Aang frowns, placing a hand over Katara’s on the handle. “Whaddya mean, Sokka? We’re all supposed to take Appa back to your tribe. It’ll be so much fun. I asked Zuko to make sure that the palace chefs packed the best snacks, and-”

“I can’t go back there.” Sokka says. His tone was tearful, and his sadness to seep through the door. Katara rests her head on the cool wood, clutching onto Aang’s hand.

“I can’t go back there, okay? Don’t you remember what happened the day we left? I let everyone down. I was the worst warrior ever. I’m sure they all hate me.”

Toph snorts. “As if. We saved the world, if you can’t remember.”

“ _ Aang _ saved the world.  _ Katara  _ saved the world.  _ You  _ saved the world.  _ Zuko  _ saved the world.  _ Suki _ saved the world. You’re all benders, Suki’s a warrior, and what am I?” He laughs bitterly, his voice muffled by the door. “Even with training from a sword master, I still can’t beat anyone in a duel. All I have is a stupid boomerang.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Zuko’s hands were sparking with flames, and Katara inches away, not wanting to get burned. “You were just as helpful as any one of us, Sokka.”

“Says Mr. Firebender himself.” Sokka says, although in a much softer tone. “You don’t get it, Zu.”

“Oh, I think I do.” Zu, as he was now known, chuckles. “You feel worthless. You’ll never be enough, right?”

“No-”

“Sokka.”

“Yes.”

Zuko waves his hand, sparks flying, and the door swings open. “What?” He says inconspicuously. “Firebender lock.”

Sokka is leaning against a bedpost, tears silently dripping down his cheeks and tissues bunched into his hands. His hair is loose and not in his signature wolftail, the dark sheets covering his eyes, which Katara knows are most likely bloodshot.

“Sokka..” Katara trails off, but Zuko sits on the edge of her brother’s bed.

“I do get it, Sokka. I felt that way every day since I was thirteen. I would look in the mirror and see this,” he says, his hand hovering over the scar that graced his left eye. “I felt like I wasn’t worth anyone’s time, not even my own.”

“I felt that way, too.” Aang’s voice was nearly a whisper. “When I was told I was the Avatar. It was the most lonely I’ve ever been, even though I was surrounded by monks.”

“Same here.” Toph was tapping her foot on the wooden floor. “Whenever my parents would make me walk around the grounds with a group of guards. It was like I couldn’t take care of myself. Like they wouldn’t let me. It was just emptiness.”

Suki nods, clearly thinking of a time she felt the same.

“You’re not alone, Sokka.” Katara tells him as she hovers in the doorway. 

Sokka laughs bitterly. “It sure feels like it.”

When no one said anything, he laces his fingers together before talking again. “It’s just… after seeing so many places and so many people, I don’t want to have to go back there again. I didn’t like to show it, but, spirits, I was miserable there, with the tribe. I was supposed to be this brave warrior, but I sucked. Every time I failed I would just remember Dad, a great warrior, and how ashamed he would be of me-”

He’s cut off when Zuko tackles him into a hug, falling back onto the bed. Aang follows suit, jumping onto his friends and smiling. Katara pads over to the mess of sheets Sokka calls a bed, wrapping her arms around the boys.

Toph and Suki join in on the hug, Suki and Sokka exchanging an awkward look before Sokka pulls Suki’s arm, toppling her over.

Zuko squeezs Sokka’s shoulder, both of them grinning with a cheesy look on their faces.

Dorks.

Warmth spills through her chest as her brother buries his face into her shoulder. “Thank you, Katara.”

“Any time, big brother.”

When the siblings (and Aang) arrive home, they’re greeted with celebrations fit for royalty.

Sokka gets a handmade flower circlet made by the local children, and somehow they find each other in the crowd.

“You were right.” Sokka tells her.

“I’m always right.”

He laughs. “That’s debatable.”

“Love you.” Katara says, patting his cheek.

Sokka squirms, pushing her hand away, but he smiles all the same. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> iconic sibling duo
> 
> also yes zukka is implied bc i saw one (1) fanart and decided they were in love
> 
> if i find out any of y'all ship sokka and katara i will personally track you down and slap some sense into you


End file.
